


After Practice

by sunnytigi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Suga is a good mom, Terushima Yuuji is a good boyfriend, Tongue Piercings, Volleyball, bisexual terushima yuuji, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi
Summary: Terushima and Hinata are in a secret relationship, but Terushima wants to finally come out and tell everyone that Hinata is his cute boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 261





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> i love this rare pair~  
> there should be more fics about them smh
> 
> hope u like it<3

"When can we finally hold hands in public? Shouyou, I'm sick and tired of pretending not being in love with you. I finally wanna show the world my adorable boyfriend." Terushima whined again, while he poked Hinata cheek. They were lying in Terushima's bed, cuddling and enjoying the weekend together.

Hinata blushed, but shook his head, "You know exactly why we can't do that. I told you before. I'm afraid of what my friends will say, when they find out about us. They're always so overprotective over us first years and besides you didn't really leave a good impression to them. They still don't like you, 'cause you kept on flirting with Kiyoko."

"That was just a little flirt. Nothing serious. Besides I have you now. I'm not that punk anymore, who flirts with every girl or boy he sees. I love you and I don't care about what your friends will say. And you shouldn't care either. It's your life and you can date whoever you want." Terushima said and ran a hand through Hinata's soft hair. He smiled to himself as he felt the soft hair on his hand. He constantly had the urge to pet Hinata's hair, because it always looked so soft. Hinata gave his beloved boyfriend a smile and leaned up to press their lips together. Terushima gladly kissed him back, feeling all the butterflies in his stomach. Hinata bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blond haired male opened his mouth and let Hinata's tongue slip in. He smiled into the kiss as he felt how Hinata played with his tongue piercing. He loved the fact, that Hinata was always so obsessed with it. After some minutes, they pulled away and smiled at each other, while catching their breaths.

"Yeah... I think you're right. They're my friends and they should be happy that I found someone I love and deeply care about. I'm gonna tell them tomorrow right after practice. You should come too, so we can tell them together." Hinata grinned and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Of course, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too." Hinata said, before they combined their lips again.

_____

The next day went by pretty fast. Hinata couldn't focus on what the teacher said. He just kept on thinking about what he will say to his friends. The nervousness was killing him.

When the lesson was over, he made his way to the gym. He wasn't running, like he usually would and took his time to go to the gym. He arrived at the gym a little too late for practice and everyone was already waiting for him.

"There you are! You're late! Go and get changed! Quick!" Ukai yelled at him. Hinata nodded and went to the locker room. A sigh escaped his lips as he got changed. He wanted everything to went by as fast as possible.

Practice helped Hinata to calm a bit down. Volleyball was always very helpful for Hinata to forget his problems.

Unfortunately his teammates noticed Hinata's strange behaviour. When practice was over, everyone rushed to him immediately.

"Are you alright?"

"Is everything okay?"

"What's wrong?"

Hinata was bombarded with questions by his teammates. Everyone looked at him with worried eyes.

"I-" Hinata was interrupted by someone walking through the door.

"What's up, guys." Terushima smiled and waved at Hinata's teammates. Everyone just looked confused or glared at him.

"How many times do we have to tell you? Leave Kiyoko alone!" Tanaka yelled.

"Chill, dude. I'm here for my boyfriend." Terushima smirked and winked at Hinata. Panic took over Hinata and he couldn't move. His whole face was red, when the blond haired male started walking straight towards him. He stopped right before him and smirked down to him. The whole gym was silent, when he leaned down and combined their lips. Terushima put his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled him towards him. Hinata calmed down immediately. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Hinata pulled away, when he noticed all the eyes staring directly at him. He looked around and saw everyone smirking.

"Y-You guys are not mad?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Why should we be mad? Sure, none of us really likes him, but it's alright as long as he makes you happy." Suga smiled and gave Hinata a quick hug.

"Okay, now clean up and get changed." Ukai said and everyone nodded.

Everyone was busy cleaning up or getting changed, when Suga went to Terushima. He grabbed the neck of Terushima's shirt and pulled him down to him.

"I'm going to kill you, if you hurt him." Suga whispered into his ear. Terushima gulped nervously and nodded. Suga let go of his shirt and gave him one last smile, before he went to the locker room.

 _They're really protective over him_ , Terushima thought to himself. He was extremely happy, that all of Hinata's friends accepted their relationship. They weren't off to a good start, because of the things Terushima said to Kiyoko in the past, but they seemed to give him a second chance. He knew, they care a lot about Hinata, so he didn't want to screw this up, because he truly loves Hinata with all of his heart.

After some minutes, Hinata came out of the locker room and walked straight to his boyfriend with a big smile in his face.

"Hey, baby. Are you ready to go?" Terushima asked, intervening their hands. His hands was a bit bigger than Hinata's hand, so they fit perfectly together.

"Yes!" Hinata said enthusiastically, still grinning.

"Wow, you're so exited." Terushima smiled, looking down at his tiny boyfriend. "I'm glad, you're happy"

"Yeah, I'm really happy, thanks to you. Everyone was so accepting and caring. I have the best friends in the world." Hinata grinned happily. The blond haired male nodded as agreement.

Hinata's friends were really a handful, but Terushima still loved him and he was glad, that everyone accepted their relationship.


End file.
